Career development and advanced training for obstetrician-gynecologists in basic and clinical research in women's reproductive health is the goal of the Women's Reproductive Health Research (WRHR) Scholars Career Development Center at Stanford University. The Center has and proposes to continue to bridge clinical training with excellence in basic and clinical research to help solve the national shortage of qualified investigators in this discipline. WRHR Scholars have structured research and didactic experiences having the scope and rigor of an advanced research degree with mentoring by highly trained and experienced faculty with proven records of excellence in research and career development. Scholars have been and will be trained and mentored in research relevant to women's reproductive health that have strong programs at Stanford in the Department of OB/GYN and other departments, drawing from the major strengths of the School of Medicine. Each trainee will have two mentors: a primary mentor for research and a secondary mentor for clinical continuity. Trainees with varying levels of research experience will be chosen. For those with little or no research experience, there will be structured, intensive basic and/or clinical science training (Phase I) under the guidance of a carefully chosen qualified mentor. For scholars with more advanced relevant research experience there will be mentored, intensive research experience (Phase II). Progression from Phase I to Phase II will occur after fulfilling specific criteria. Based on a solid foundation, Scholars will be mentored in basic research in reproductive biology and endocrinology, a major strength at Stanford, and in clinical research will be mentored in women's health with a focus on clinical and epidemiologic research, and with a new option in international women's health. Program evaluation and Scholar experience evaluation will be monitored by the Program Director and a Scholar's Advisory Committee. The Program Director has and will continue to work closely with Scholars and their Mentors to assure that goals are attained. The Stanford WRHR program has launched Scholars' careers as independent investigators in basic, translational, epidemiologic, or clinical research relevant to women's reproductive health. This cadre of Scholars will be among future leaders in women's reproductive health research in the United States. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]